infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys E3000 v1.0
Your here: .../.../Hardware Specific/Cisco-Linksys/(Wireless a/b/g/n)/Linksys E3000 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do Not flash micro this router. NOTE: Requires K2.6, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. =Specs= This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CVQ01 FCC ID = Q87-E3000 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM4718 CPU Speed = 480MHz Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = cFeon EN29LV640B Flash Size = 8MB RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM53115SKFBG vlan Support = ? Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN CF Card Socket = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? USB = Yes Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = WIP as of 14584 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = No dd-wrt K2.6 Support = Yes Special Features = 2.4GHz/5GHz 2 Radio's Simultaneous Radio (wl0) Wireless = Broadcom BCM4718 (SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio (wl1) Wireless = Broadcom BCM4322KFBG Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? =Links of Interest= * Thread =Flashing= # Disconnect all cables and wireless clients. # Do a 30/30/30 reset on router. # Connect 1 Lan cable to pc doing the flash. # Log into Web Interface and flash the firmware ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24-K26/svn14853/dd-wrt.v24-14853_NEWD-2_K2.6_big-e3000.bin # Wait 5 minutes until WAN light turns on. # Power cycle by unplugging E3000 for 30 secs. # Plug E3000 back in and wait about 5 minutes until it finsihes booting. # Do a 30/30/30 reset on router. # Wait 3 minutes and log into web interface. :* You may have to clear your browser cache before the web login will display. Credits go out to mcannon-gso As of now, which is July 2010, you can only use the trailed builds for flashing and running, do not use other .bin's for this or you may brick your unit! =Upgrading= =Reverting= This section is in need of cleanup! =JTAG/Serial Info= This section is in need of cleanup! =USB Info= =Pictures= FCC Pictures =Notes= The work is definitely in progress as of June 2010 (read thread first): http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=73601&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0 * Use only e3000 specific firmware (with e3000) in the name, minimum 14584 Eko build. For example dd-wrt.v24-14584_NEWD-2_K2.6_big-e3000.bin * Flash straight to the big build using Cisco-Linksys web interface. * After successful upgrade message comes up, give it extra 2-3 minutes to complete flashing. * You may need to clear your browser cache after flashing to see dd-wrt's web interface * Some people have been having heat issues. Razing the router off the ground helped. * It has been reported that you can revert to the original firmware by simple upgrading through the GUI, source http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=74703 DD-WRT E3000 Build information The latest builds for this unit can be currently found in the FTP. Support was added in 14826 and on. ftp://ftp.dd-wrt.com/others/eko/V24-K26/ Also it has been asked about the builds with e2k-e3k name in them, these builds are for if you already have those units flashed with dd-wrt, you can simply use one of those builds to upgrade, but the initial flash should always be done with the trailed build (build with the unit only name in it) linked above. Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category: Fix Me!